


En pleine confusion

by malurette



Category: Les Nombrils | The Bellybuttons
Genre: Closeted Character, Confusion, Denial, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Self-Discovery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Des symptômes mystérieux...





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** En pleine confusion  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Nombrils   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Vicky, James, Mégane  
>  **Genre :** embrouillé  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dubuc et Delaf, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "nuit de doute" d’après 31_jours (1 er octobre '16)  
>  **Prompt :** WOCtoberfest  
>  **Avertissements :** déni déni déni  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Un été trop mortel_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1000

Les poules ont des dents : Mégane sourit d’une façon tellement engageante qu’elle devient terrifiante.   
Les cochons volent : Jenny est outrageusement heureuse avec un petit gros.   
Et l’enfer gèle sous ses pieds : Vicky se sent comme un grand trou froid qui se creuse au milieu du ventre. 

Elle avait habituée à ce que tout le monde l’aime et veuille l’embrasser. Elle avait besoin d’attention, d’admiration. Mais jusqu’ici elle avait seulement cherché celle des garçons, de préférence riches et beaux. Dans son monde, tout était question d’apparences et d’utilité. Ses parents l’élevaient pour traquer le succès et l’obtenir. Elle ne pensait donc jamais à tout le reste.   
Qu’une fille lui manifeste de l’intérêt, alors qu’elle n’avait rien à y gagner, et toute sa réputation à perdre, ça la surprit, ça la dérangea, et ça laissa des traces. Tout son monde en fut chamboulé. 

Obligée de se recentrer sur ses buts premiers pour ne pas perdre encore plus les pédales, elle mit les bouchées doubles pour parvenir à ses fins et séduire le Mec Idéal. James était un connard sans cervelle avec goûts immondes – la preuve, il commença par courtiser sa connasse de sœur – mais il était beau, riche, voué au succès, et avait toute l’approbation de ses parents. C’était donc le partenaire parfait pour elle. Il le lui fallait et elle l’aurait.   
Elle voulait prouver qu’elle était capable de le manipuler, de l’arracher à Rebecca et le retourner vers elle, jusqu’à le faire manger dans sa main – mais sans la langue, ça serait dégueulasse !  
Cette digression à propos de langue lui fit inopinément penser à celle de Mégane et elle s’empressa de rejeter ce souvenir. 

Enfin ! Elle avait réussi. Dès que tout le monde saurait, elle aurait l’admiration de tous – ses parents et les voisins et toute l’école – la jalousie de sa sœur, la possession de James… et la réprobation de Mégane. Qui était leur premier témoin et lui jetait de sa fenêtre un regard de dégoût.   
À sa grande surprise, Vicky en éprouvait… une sorte de dépit ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas en avoir honte, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant ! Du coup elle ressentait une étrange confusion.   
Elle devrait être heureuse. Elle était fière de son triomphe ! Mais au lieu d’en profiter pleinement, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à… un autre baiser. 

Elle n’avait jamais demandé, jamais voulu, que Mégane l’embrasse, mais c’était arrivé et maintenant ce souvenir était gravé dans sa mémoire et brûlait tout le reste.   
Elle ne savait pas d’où venaient les étranges symptômes qui l’assaillaient. Le cœur qui s’emballait, le visage qui chauffait, l’estomac noué… ç’aurait pu être une grippe foudroyante, et elle aurait aussi bien préféré mourir sur le coup que d’être malade devant James (et Mégane). Mais en fait… ça ressemblait étrangement à ceux décrits par Karine à propos de l’amour. Ils pouvaient en fait s’appliquer à tant d’autres conditions, mais Vicky, effrayée par leur nouveauté et certaine d’être la meilleure qui soit, rejetant toute possibilité de faiblesse, d’erreur ou d’échec, décida que c’était là la preuve la plus parfaite qu’elle avait tout réussi. 

Elle n’éprouvait pas de honte, voyons. Seulement de l’excitation, et du coup elle était un peu embarrassée de ça. Elle aimait s’imaginer froide sans réactions, toujours en contrôle de tout, mais bon… C’était bien normal, après tout, devant une telle plastique et un tel et futur compte en banque, de s’emballer un peu !  
Et cet emballement était forcément dû à la situation présente, certainement pas à cet étrange souvenir humiliant. Vicky ne vivait pas dans le passé – et pas de la même façon que Jenny la tête de linotte qui oubliait accidentellement tout immédiatement. Elle, c’était par choix délibéré de sélectionner les informations utiles et de se débarrasser de tout le reste qui ne lui servait pas.   
Vicky ne tolérait pas d’être humiliée, et si jamais ça arrivait quand même, alors sa vengeance serait terrible et se solderait par une humiliation pire encore !

…même si elle n’avait aucune idée de comment humilier Mégane. Mégane semblait au-dessus de tout. Et Vicky préférait enterrer tout ça. Mégane… ne devait pas être importante dans sa vie. Non, non.   
Elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de l’approbation de cette fille. Qu’elle la méprise autant qu’elle voulait, ça disait juste qu’elle était jalouse, et Vicky adorait que les autres filles crèvent d’envie d’être à sa place ! (Elle omettait juste le détail que même dans ses pires cauchemars Mégane n’imaginerait jamais se retrouver avec son immonde connard de frère.)   
Malheureusement, elle était obligée de vivre avec. Elle cherchait l’approbation de ses amies – de ses faire-valoir – celle de ses parents, de ses pairs, de la bonne société. Il lui fallait l’admiration des êtres inférieurs, et elle, cette Mégane, n’était pas son égale et ne le serait jamais ! Mais comme elle allait devenir sa belle-soeur, elle serait obligée de se la coltiner comme elle supportait déjà Rebecca.   
Vicky était bien prompte à oublier les premiers moments où elle crut avoir des leçons à prendre d’elle, sur l’histoire tatouages, et derrière ça, de comment mener une rébellion et faire valoir sa volonté – tout ça, c’était _avant_. 

Elle n’allait pas, elle n’allait plus, laisser la volonté de Mégane passer devant la sienne – c’était à elle de l’écraser, désormais. 

À cette idée, le grand trou froid dans son ventre devint brûlant. Elle sentait comme une faim étrange, mais n’avait pas envie de la combler. Ça n’était pas de celles qui se régleraient simplement avec une tarte ; elle n’en avait jamais sentie de pareille avant et en était effrayée mais n’irait jamais l’admettre. 

Comme il y avait de plus en plus de choses qu’elle refusait d’admettre. L’hypothèse la plus probable, décida-t-elle, c’était qu’en plus de l’amour, elle avait quand même dû attraper une maladie quelconque lors de cette fraîche soirée. Pourvu que ça ne dure pas et ne laisse pas de traces sur son physique ni sur sa réputation…


End file.
